The ADMM Affair
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: She's back...but has her horrific deed marred her relationship with Minerva and her father for ever?
1. Prologue

I read a story sort of like this....Angel of Love I believe it is. And I thought I'd try my own twisted spin on things.

Disclimer: All book characters are not mine!

Plot, wife, and children are.

Summary: She's back...but has her horrific deed marred her relationship with Minerva and her father for ever?

**The ADMM Affair**

Prologue: December 23, 1954

Albus hated this place more than anything. He hated all prisons and Azkaban was the worst; but Hannibal Mental Institute for the Criminally Insane was a close second. He only came here for one thing and one thing only.

"Thank you Professor. We'll be right out," the little nurse nodded.

"Make sure she's wearing this please," Albus said handing the woman a red bag.

She searched the contents before nodding and disappearing behind a nearby door.

Albus sighed and stared out of the window at the falling snow. Seven long years and he was finally getting her back.

He could only imagine what she'd look like when she came out. This place seemed so like Azkaban and it had been his wife that insisted he bring her some real clothing.

Something warm and red that she felt sure she'd love. Albus chuckled; even after all these years he was certain his Tabby knew his Raven better than her mother ever did.

Thinking about that made the memories of what led up to this moment flood to his mind and before he knew it he was taking a walk down memory lane...


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

**The ADMM Affair**

**Chapter 1:**

Halloween and Minerva was going to do it. Today she was going to tell her Head of House how desperately in love with him she was. She had been since sixth year and even after two extremely serious boyfriends she could not get him out of her head.

She straightened her robes and knocked on the door to his private chambers. There was no answer but she could hear wailing and was worried if something was wrong. It had been all over the school that Albus' wife had left him and the children; especially the little four month old baby. She knocked again but there was still no answer so she gathered her Gryffindor courage and opened the door.

Inside the study/ sitting room she found Albus …Professor Dumbledore asleep at his desk, the baby screaming its head off, and two of his children sitting by the fire holding their ears. Just then another came running in the entrance door dropping her books by the door.

"I'm sorry guys Charms ran over. Come on let's go I…Miss Minerva what are you doing in here?" the young third year asked as she picked the screaming child out of the bassinet.

"I needed to speak to the Professor and I heard the screaming. Is she all right?" Minerva asked looking at the baby.

The young Gryffindor sighed as she bounced the baby and quieted her down to silent sobs.

"It's very hard to get her to eat because she's still breast feeding…but we have no one to do it. Normally an elf does it but Drea seems to prefer a woman," she explained.

"I see," Minerva said thinking, "May I try?"

"You want to feed her? No offense Miss Minerva but how are you going to do that?" she asked.

"My little sister was the same way," Minerva answered, "I know a spell to use."

"Well if you think you can," the elder sighed handing her sister to the head girl. "I'll just get the others some lunch. Come on Reg, Rissy."

The two by the fire stood and followed their sister out of the room.

Minerva sat down in a rocking chair by the bassinet and waved her wand at herself feeling her breasts swell with milk.

She'd had to find something to do after their mother had died three years ago and this had been the best solution apart from hiring a human wet nurse when her sister would not take milk from an elf. When she was filled up she unbutton her blouse and bra and smiled as the little baby immediately latched on and started to suckle as if she'd not eaten in days.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Astrid walked back into the rooms with her little brother and sister each holding an apple and juice glass and she was carrying a small trey for her father. The young 13 year old stopped at the door as she saw the sight. Minerva was feeding the youngest Dumbledore and Albus was now awake watching her intently.

Now Astrid was both beauty and brains all in one. She could also see magical auras as plain as day; and what she was seeing made all her troubles temporarily melt and she smiled brightly.

"Papa I got you some lunch," she said loudly to snap him out of his thoughts.

Albus looked up and Astrid was sure she saw a bit of a blush on his face as he smiled at her.

Minerva was blushing furiously and quickly threw a blanket that was in the bassinet over her and the baby to cover them up.

"Thank you Astrid dear," Albus coughed nervously as the girl sat the trey on the table.

"I brought extra so Miss Minerva could eat as well when she finished feeding Drea," she said lifting the silver dome to reveal the two plates of chicken, potatoes, beans, and pudding.

"Thank you Astrid…but I think I should go," Minerva said as she laid the baby down and quickly buttoned her blouse.

"Oh daddy invite her to dinner. Her and her sisters and brother please!" Astrid urged.

"If you would like," Albus nodded not trusting himself to stand at the moment.

"Oh um…thank you sir. I'll have to ask them though. Um…good afternoon," Minerva said nervously and left the room.

"Good afternoon Miss McGonagall," Albus called.

The Professor's eyes went from the head girl's exit to his eldest daughter. He smiled at the long curly blonde headed green eyed child staring at him intently.

"How were your morning classes?" he asked eating his lunch.

"Fine sir…you had an eye full didn't you," she smirked leaning over the desk.

Albus choked on his chicken and glared at her. "Astrid you speak to freely for this day and time."

"Probably. But I do not have a good maternal guide in the world. My mother is a whore," Astrid said angrily.

"I told you not to say that; especially in front of the little ones," he hissed.

"They aren't listening," she said pointing to the ones by the fire. Indeed both children were reading a book and munching on their apples.

"All the same I ask you not to use that language around them," Albus sighed.

"All right papa I promise," Astrid nodded.

She leaned further on the desk crossing her arms. "So…"

"What?" Albus asked.

"Let's pretend you are not married to a horrid…wench and have no children. What would you do to the beautiful head girl?" Astrid said smirking.

"We've gone over this Astrid. Maybe if things were different I would but seeing as they are what they are I cannot," Albus said, "and you better get back to classes."

"Fine…but remember …love always come out in the end," Astrid said as she grabbed her bag and bounded out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing and do not wished to be sued!

**Chapter 2:**

Minerva had come back to the professor's rooms and had dinner with him. Now they all sat around the fire; the children on the floor, Minerva feeding the baby, and Albus reading from Peter Pan.

They painted a pretty little sight of a family.

Minerva caught Albus' eye and smiled softly in the firelight as she rocked the babe. Albus returned the smile and shut the book softly.

"I think that's enough for tonight. Astrid you should head back to your dorm," Albus said quietly for most of the others were already asleep.

"Yes sir," Astrid nodded and stood, "Good night papa."

"Good night dear," he smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Good night Miss Minerva," Astrid smiled and in a shocking move she kissed the young woman's cheek as well before rushing out of the door.

"Why don't we let your brother and sisters stay here the night since they're already asleep," Albus stood.

"Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt," Minerva acquiesced. Albus smiled at her and picked up each child taking them to the nursery and putting them to bed. She followed and put the baby down as well and the two quietly left the room.

"I suppose I should leave now," Minerva said.

"I suppose so," Albus nodded. The two stared at each other with the fire crackling behind them and before they knew it their lips were locked in a fierce battle of passion.

The two broke away only when the need for oxygen was too great and put their heads together.

"Pro-professor I…"

"Under the circumstances I think calling me Albus in private would be better," he breathed.

"Albus I…I wanted to say I love you. I have since sixth year and I've tried everything to deny it but it's no less true," she answered.

"I love you as well Mina," Albus said looking into her soft grey eyes and running his hands in her ebony hair. "I have loved you just as long but have not said anything because of the circumstances and I still can not," he sighed kissing her head and turning to the fire.

"Why not," Minerva asked?

"You are still a student Minerva; it is illegal. I'm also still married to Clarissa," Albus sighed.

Minerva bit her lip and walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Then what will we do?" she asked.

"I shall hope you will wait for me my love and I will try to be rid of her as soon as possible; but I must be careful. It will not be easy to keep my children."

"I promise Albus; and I will help in anyway I can," Minerva smiled.

He turned and kissed her lips softly. "Stay the night?" he asked.

She nodded and the two entered his bedroom where they slept peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

The days and weeks went on by; each one bringing Minerva and Albus closer. Each day having Albus growing to love Minerva more and more.

Today it was Valentine's Day and Minerva was planning something special for Albus; as he was for her. Astrid had agreed to keep both her sisters and brother as well as the McGonagall children in Minerva's head girl quarters to give the couple some private time. She was just about to leave when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it dad!" she called handing the baby to Charisse.

She opened the door and her smile immediately turned into a livid scowl. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to speak with your mother?" the woman at the door smirked.

She was very beautiful with all the right curves, bleach blonde hair, and vibrant green eyes. She was wearing a very provocative low cut blue dress. "Where's your father?"

"Like you really care," the girl snapped.

"DO not speak with me like that. You will tell me where your father is you worthless brat," the woman snapped taking the girl roughly by the arm.

"Clarissa let her go!" Albus snapped coming out of the bedroom.

The woman dropped the girl to the floor and strode over to in a sexy manner and pulled him into a racy kiss. There was an audible gasp as Albus pushed the woman from him angrily; there in the door way was Minerva McGonagall blinking in shock.

Thinking quickly Astrid grabbed her sisters and brother and rushed out of the room pulling Minerva with her. The door shut behind them and Astrid leaned against the wood panting.

Minerva had tears in her eyes unable to say anything.

"Miss Minerva please don't cry," Astrid said holding the girl's hand, "Papa does not love her and we did not know she would be here honestly. Please just …let's go to your rooms and wait for him. Please?" the girl begged. Minerva bit her lip and nodded taking the baby in her arms and leading the way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What are you here for?" Albus asked once the others had left.

"I want to come back Albus. I love you and miss you," Clarissa smiled and trailed her finger down his chest.

"That means nothing. You don't love me or the children. You're only here to get as much as you can aren't you?" he asked.

Clarissa blinked; of course she had to have known Albus would see right through her façade; but even so she needed to at least appear to be trying to get as much money from him as she could.

"Please Albus. Just give me a chance" she pleaded.

"You can have Astrid's room but you can only stay for three weeks. After that I want you out. The children have finally calmed down and I won't have you upsetting them again. I am divorcing you," Albus stated and slammed the door shut behind him to speak with the headmaster.

After the door shut she slinked into the bedroom and chuckled to herself seeing the romantic evening he had been preparing. "So Albus has a little fling on the side? This could work for me," she smirked before going to Astrid's room and to bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two hours later Astrid and Minerva had but the children to bed and they were sitting by the fire of her small sitting room.

"Miss Minerva can I be frank with you?" Astrid asked sitting her tea down.

"Of course you can Astrid you can tell me anything you want to," Minerva smiled.

"Good because…"Astrid took a deep breathe, "when papa is finally rid of…of her I will call you mama."

"Yo-you what? Astrid you have a mother," Minerva blinked.

"She gave birth to me. That does not make her my mother. My mother is someone who understands me and is my friend but knows when I need to be disciplined and when to be left alone. She loves all my quirks and does not try to get me to loose weight or wear smutty clothes or anything," Astrid shook her head and moved closer to Minerva, "that is you. I've known for a long time you and papa love each other and I can see it in your colors and magic. You are perfect for each other."

"Then I would be honored to be your mother," Minerva smiled pulling the girl into hug.

Astrid relaxed into the woman's embrace and for the first time ever she felt safe in a woman's arms.

Albus quietly entered and sat on the floor by them putting a hand on Astrid's back.

"Sweetheart can I talk to Minerva please?" he asked softly.

Astrid turned around and looked up at her father's blue eyes. "Why is Clarissa here?" she asked.

"I think you know that my child," Albus answered.

"I do not want my sisters and brother with her," Astrid said incredulously, "She gave birth to us that makes her a baby oven. It does not mean she can take care of them and we both know she doesn't want to."

"I spoke with Headmaster Dippit and if you help her and Minerva agrees they can stay here," Albus said holding his daughter's face and looking up at Minerva.

The ebony haired beauty nodded and smiled.

"I promise daddy. I'll help her a lot," Astrid said sweetly like the little child Albus remembered. Albus chuckled and kissed Astrid's head before sending her to Minerva's room to sleep.

She really loves you Albus," Minerva sighed.

"She loves you too my dear. From day one that she was placed into Gryffindor she's followed your example," Albus said pulling Minerva into his lap and kissing her lips softly.

"Sometimes I think we both chose you," he added laughing. She smiled and started a heated snogging session.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Astrid woke up that Saturday morning and noticed Minerva never came to her room. She crawled out of the bed and slowly opened the door and entered the sitting room.

The girl walked in enough to see by the fire and smiled. There on the couch with a blanket draped over their nude bodies was Minerva and Albus.

"Peace comes from finding what was missing," Astrid said to herself and hurried back into the bedroom shutting the door quietly behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everything seemed to be going as well as it could go. That was of course till Albus got the news it was urgent he join in the war effort. It was late March and he had already told his children and Dippit. Astrid had agreed to be strong for her siblings and Dippit had agreed to keep an eye on the children and Minerva. The headmaster knew of their budding relationship and felt it best that he did try to protect her from Clarissa.

For Clarissa; she had been given temporary custody of the children while Albus was to be gone and the divorce was put on hold. She loved this because she could stay even longer at the castle.

His last night in the castle Albus had spent it passionate showing Minerva just how much he loved and adored her; and how he'd miss her while he was gone.

* * *

Now the months had passed and Minerva had graduated and was allowed to stay at the castle under the pretense of being the Headmaster's assistant….secretary technically.

But something had been nagging her lately and Minerva was slowly walking to the Hospital Wing. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Minerva called softly in the room.

"Minerva? Darling what are you doing up here love?" Madam Bridgett Pomfrey asked coming out of her office and wiping her hands on her nurse's apron.

"I…I need to," Minerva sighed and gulped, "I need a pregnancy test."

"I wondered when you'd come up here," Bridgett smiled ushering the girl into her office.

"What do you mean?" Minerva blinked confused.

"Before he left Albus asked me to keep an eye on you," the nurse explained, "and just a few weeks ago Astrid told me she could see extra colors surrounding you…more appropriately your stomach."

"She did?"

"Oh yes Astrid is very good at seeing how well everyone's magical energies go together and she seems them in different colors." Minerva blushed a scarlet color and put her head in her hands.

"Well let's see what we have then," Bridgett said after a few tense silent minutes.

The sun was set and the night was beginning as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the eighteen year-old and muttered an incantation. A yellow ring shot from her wand and settled around Minerva's stomach turned a bright blue and blinking; a piece of paper then shot out of the medi-witch's wand with more detailed results.

"Well Minerva dear it looks like you're 2 and a half months pregnant with twin boys. Identical it appears to be and they are perfectly healthy as well are you. Although your stress levels are a little high so I want you to take it easy. I'll tell the Headmaster," the nurse replied.

"No you can't!" Minerva said frantically.

"Sweetie it's all right. Dippit already guessed about you and Albus. Why on earth did you think he invented that dumb secretary job?" Bridgett laughed. Minerva blushed again at the recognition.

Just then there was a horrified scream as Charisse and Regan came running into the office with Drea. The nurse and Minerva both gasped at the sight of the elder girl as her night gown was shredded in places and blood was all over the lower half.

"Merlin what happened?" Bridgett asked as both rushed to the trio.

"Mummy came home with this other man. He took me and Astrid into daddy's bedroom and made us watch them…exercise," Charisse said trying to not be as blunt as her sister.

Tears poured down her face but she kept it together enough to tell the story. "Th-then when they were finished she strapped Sissy to the bed and the man played with her. When he was finished he started on me and…and…" she started to hyperventilate.

"Come on sweetie you have to tell us," Minerva said softly pulling the girl into her lap while Pomfrey held the sniffling baby.

Charisse held onto Minerva as if her life depended on it as she tried to calm herself. "Mu-mummy laughed and said now Astrid was just like her. Astrid got really mad shattered the mirror with her hands. She told me to get the others and find you…and I …I left her," Charisse broke down in sobs.

Minerva's eyes widened as she slid the child off her la and bolted from the room. The medi-witch Flooed the Headmaster before taking a look at all the children.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minerva and Armando reached Albus' private rooms at the same time. They entered cautiously Minerva behind the headmaster; their wands drawn. Armando opened the bedroom door and both were horrified by what they saw.

By the door looking as if he had tried to run was a man Dippit recognized as Michel Waters; a governors son.

The man was lying by the door with his throat slit and blood pouring out around him.

The two stepped over this and further into the room where they saw Clarissa on the bed staring at the ceiling. It appeared her womb and stomach had been ripped from her body and was lying by her on the bed.

"Headmaster I…." But Minerva could not find the words to describe the scene.

Then they heard the chanting.

"I am not her. I am not her."

Minerva walked around the bed and found Astrid kneeled over the broken shards of mirror; blood all over her chanting the same thing over and over.

The headmaster and former head girl did not know what to do.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5:**

In the seven years no family or anyone outside of the institute had been allowed to see Astrid.

Minerva had given birth to two sons that November after the trial. She and Albus had married December 23, 1945 just a month after the boys were born.

Now here it was his anniversary and Albus was excited for this was to be the best anniversary gift he was sure.

"Professor? Professor Dumbledore?" the nurse called snapping him from his memories.

"Oh so sorry dear," Albus smiled.

"It's all right Professor," the woman smiled, "Dr. Herod is just bringing her now."

The nurse was very right for at that moment the double doors leading to the rooms opened and out stepped a tall and weathered looking man with graying brown hair and hazel eyes dressed in black slacks, a white shirt, and his white doctor's coat.

"Albus Dumbledore I presume?" the man asked in a German accent.

"Yes sir," Albus nodded.

"Geoffrey Herod, sir. I am the doctor in charge of your daughter's case," the man said extending his hand. Albus shook it nodding.

"Of course. How has she been?" Albus asked.

"Sir we do not believe her a threat to anyone else; although if your wife were still alive I'd be worried. Her problems seem to stem from the fact she desperately does not want to be like her mother. After so long a time she stopped chanting to herself and slashing her bed to bits. Her nightmares seemed to have stopped as well and we'd like to thank your new wife for it," the doctor explained.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked confused.

"The letters sir," the doctor answered, "Astrid shared her letters with me in our private sessions. Mrs. Dumbledore's letters of hope and encouragement were something Astrid was not used to and it soothed her. We discovered what she needed was a maternal figure. In all the drawings and everything she told us and all the memories we looked through it seemed to be a constant. We believe the best thing for her would be to let you take her home and hope Minerva will be what her letters suggest she could be…a mother to your child."

"I have no doubt she will," Albus nodded, "Can I see her now?"

"Certainly sir," the man smiled and took a step to the side to reveal a very thin and pale young woman.

Albus guessed she must not have eaten much during her time here although from the people he had seen coming from here she looked to be better taken care of.

The young woman; now twenty was still very pretty. Her bleach blonde hair was washed and pulled into a tight curly ponytail that reached just passed her shoulders and her eyes were a darker green than before. She looked very good in the red robes that hugged her body.

"Astrid it's all right you know. You're going home today," the doctor said softly putting a hand on her shoulder.

The woman looked up at Albus with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry papa," she cried.

"Never be sorry my child. You're safe and coming home to us. That is all that matters," Albus said walking up to her and pulling her into his arms.

He relished the feel of her holding on to him again. He nodded thanks to the doctor and apparated them both away to Hogwarts.

When she pulled away it was to look up at the looming gates of the old school. "It looks…different. Smaller," she said.

"You have grown my dear," Albus chuckled.

"I suppose," she nodded.

"Now before I take you up I want to tell you something," he cautioned.

"Sir?"

"Minerva is five months pregnant with our next child plus she has all of you and her siblings seeing as Maddox never came back from the war," Albus said sadly.

"I will stay in my room if you wish," Astrid replied in a monotone voice.

"No not at all. Today is our anniversary and you will be her present…even though she knew I was going to get you," Albus said his eyes twinkling.

Astrid just stared at him. Albus frowned for normally when he twinkled at her she would twinkle back…what had they done to her to her?

"Astrid I want you to give this to her when you see her and say Happy Anniversary all right?" he instructed putting a small velvet box in her hands.

"Yes papa," she nodded.

"Good," he smiled and pulled the band out of her hair letting it fall down her back in soft curls. He ran his hands through it once and then clipped a small red and green bow in the side.

"Now we're ready," he smiled and took her hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mina! I see people walking up the road," a fourth year Ravenclaw yelled from the window of the large sitting room. She had hazel eyes and brunette curls pinned in a French twist.

"Is it daddy? Is it?" three seven year olds asked bounding into the room from the little kitchen area.

Two were boys with short ebony hair and blue eyes that looked absolutely identical right down to the black pants, red shirts, and grey sweater vests they wore.

The other was a little girl twinkling blue eyes and blonde curls. A bow was in the side of her head and she was wearing a bright red and cream dress.

"I see purple and red. I'd say it is Albus and Astrid," Michelle nodded standing up and brushing out the wrinkles of her blue dress.

The little ones jumped around the room singing about their father returning home till they heard the door creak open.

"What's all the racket?" snapped a sixth year Gryffindor dressed in black jeans and a brown shirt. His hair was also brown and his hair was hazel.

"Albus is on the way up Maxwell. Better go make sure Mina isn't covered in flour," Michelle answered as she calmed down the younger children. The boy nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Astrid and Albus stood outside of the now headmaster's door. "Are you ready my dear?" Albus asked turning from the door.

"What if she doesn't like me anymore? And all the little ones…what if Charisse hates me?" Astrid asked sounding the like the frightened child she had been.

They'll love you I know it," Albus kissed her for head and opened the door.

"Hello…oof," he grunted and chuckled as three small figures collided into him. "My, my what have I here?" he laughed.

"Daddy it's us!" the three exclaimed, "Drea!" "Edmund!" "And Sigmund!" they said.

"Of course it's my little cubs! How ever could I forget," Albus laughed patting their heads.

"Albus!? Albus is that you?" Minerva called exiting the kitchen.

She had the same glow and color Astrid remembered seeing her last with. Of course now it was with a new pregnancy. Minerva's stomach was protruding just a bit in the green dress and cream apron she was wearing. Her long ebony curls were in a loose braid with curly tendrils hanging out.

Behind her was a shy girl of ten wearing a black skirt and red top. The girl's brown hair was in a ponytail and her eyes were a soft grey.

"It is indeed my love," Albus smiled and walked up to his wife kissing her sweetly.

"I have an anniversary gift for you," he smiled and swept his hand in a grand gesture to show Astrid.

Minerva walked up to the young woman and put a hand under her chin forcing the younger to look at her. "Welcome home baby," Minerva smiled.

"Happy Anniversary …mama," Astrid said holding up the box.

Minerva opened the box and smiled. She took the silver locket out of the box and opened it two show Astrid.

Inside on the left was a picture of Albus and five of his children. On the right was an older picture of Minerva and Astrid sometime before she was sent away. Astrid looked at the photos confused and looked at her father. He merely winked and twinkled at her.

It was then a seventh year Hufflepuff with short stacked blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a blue jean skirt and silver top; and a third year Gryffindor with short spiky auburn hair and blue eyes dressed in blue jeans, a white shirt, and green sweater vest entered from the main door. They stopped in their tracks seeing Astrid and just stared for a dew minutes before running over and enveloping her in a warm embrace.

Astrid looked a bit shocked but returned the embrace with just as much warmth.

"Don't you ever leave me again," Charisse sobbed on her sister's shoulder.

"Life sucks without your sarcastic mouth shocking pop," Regan added. Astrid gave a sobbing laugh and looked at Albus with her twinkle back in her eyes.

"Obviously your sperm count is good to get all of these cubs," she teased.

Everyone laughed and came in for a family hug happy to have their family member back. For though what she did was horrible one might say it was 'The Powers that Be' way of giving justice to the Dumbledore family and starting an affair that would last a lifetime.

_**The End**_


End file.
